Maricón
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Det är jul på hogwarts, och i vanlig ordning har våra två manliga favortikaraktärer fått stanna kvar. Peeves - som vanligt - ger folk lite julknuffar i alla möjliga olika riktningar, med det som påverkar våra karaktärer mest är en mistel... HPDM


Hejhej!

Den här lägger jag ut som en liten julklapp till alla mina läsare! :D (Visst ä ja snäll! XD) Eh ja, visserligen var det ju jul för ett ganska bra tag sen nu, men se det såhär; jag är i riktigt god tid för det här året! XD

Ficen är typ som vanligt; M, Harry Draco, läs på egen risk… reviewa gärna! XD

Då börjar vi då.

* * *

Har ni någonsin varit på Hogwarts under ett jullov? För dig som inte har det kan jag berätta att det kan vara ett helvete.

Ett – för att Peeves har gjort det till tradition att plåga stakars elever som stannar kvar.

Han häller vatten i håret på elever så det fryser, han får stela rustningar att falla ner på en, häller hinkvis med snö innanför kläderna, drar ner mössor när man precis ska gå ner för Hogwarts brantaste trappa mad fyrahundra böcker i armarna, fryser ihop ens vantar, hänger en i halsduken från taklamporna… ja, det självklart om han inte redan har släppt ner den i huvudet på någon.

Två – Peeves hade en mycket irriterande färdighet – han kunde övertyga väggar, trappor och dörrar att de skulle byta plats. Och då menar jag _byta plats. _

Om man var på väg till sin sovsal kunde det stå en dörr där trapporna vanligtvis skulle vara, och var någon så dum så den gick igenom kom man till det rum dit dörren vanligtvis ledde.

Vilket kunde bli något besvärligt eftersom alla inte hittade så bra överallt på slottet.

Nu fanns ju dock Dumbledore, och han var något skickligare än Peeves på att övertala, så han hade övertalat dörrarna, trapporna och väggarna att stanna där de var.

Precis som han övertalat Harry till precis det samma.

Men vad Dumbledore _inte_ kunde göra något åt – eftersom han inte visste om det – var mistlarna.

_Någon _- hrm_peeves_hrm - hade nämligen… fifflat lite med mistlarna.

Så om man säger såhär… Det var inte bara att gå därifrån om man hamnade under en mistel med någon man inte tyckte om…

--

Draco Malfoy _hatade_ för tillfället sin far.

Så han ville inte bli en dödsätare? _Och? _Han behövde väl inte tvingas att stanna kvar på Hogwarts för _det!? _

Det var så himla orättvist. Bara för att han inte ville vara någons knähund!

Det var ju inte precis som om han hade förklarat sin eviga kärlek för Harry Potter!

Hrm… inte för att han hade någon evig kärlek för Potter då.

Han drog handen genom håret och kände hur kinderna hettade till.

Det var bara liksom det att han stört sig lite mer än vanligt på hur rufsigt hår Potter hade, hur gröna hans ögon var, hur hans läppar såg ut när han log, hur snygga hans armmuskler var när han sträckte på sig, hur hans…

_Vänta_ här nu! _Hur snygga hans armmuskler var!? Det_ hade han faktiskt aldrig stört sig på!

Fast nu när han tänkte efter så… Nej! Nej, nej, nej! Nejnejnejnejnejnej!!

Urs, han hatade jul.

Han hatade Potter.

Han lät huvudet tippa bakåt och han höjde blicken till taket.

Han hatade mistlar.

Han började gå fram mot den. Han rynkade på näsan.

Vad onödigt att sätta upp mistlar.

Han stod rakt under den nu.

Det var ändå ingen som kysstes under dem. Alla gick bara vidare ändå. Fullständigt onödigt.

Han lät huvudet falla ner igen.

Nästan lika onödigt som att bli kär i Harry Potter. Visst, alla visste att han var gay… eh, ja, kanske med undantag för Potter själv då… men ändå. Att bli kär i honom var ungefär som att bli kär i en vägg. Typ.

Eller nej, en vägg skulle aldrig försöka springa ifrån en.

Eh… uh… ja… inte för att han _var _kär i Potter nu då! Det var bara en liknelse.

Han _hade_ visserligen lite konstiga drömmar om Pott…

"Aj!" Utbrast han plötsligt högt, och avbröt sina egna tankar. Han hade gått in i något. Hårt.

Han gned sig för näsan med tårar i ögonen från smällen, och kände på den kompakta luften framför sig. Han var omringad av en osynlig vägg.

"Peeves! Ditt korkade spöke, släpp ut mig härifrå-!"

"Vad sjutton skriker du om, Malfoy? Peeves satte precis eld i McGonagalls hår nere i stora salen, och han är fortfarande kvar där", avbröt plötsligt en röst bakom honom. En röst som han allt för väl kände igen. En röst som hade stönat hans namn i hans drömmar under natten… eh, hrm.

En röst som tillhörde Potter.

--

Slytherinaren snodde omedelbart runt, med trollstaven riktad mot honom.

_Varför _stod _Draco Malfoy_ och pratade med sig själv under en mistel?

Han kanske borde fråga ut Luna lite närmre om de där Narglarna…

"Håll käften Potter", fräste Malfoy ilsket och kastade det blonda håret ur ögonen. Han suckade.

Inte för att Malfoy någonsin varit det minsta _artig _mot honom, men Slytherinaren hade varit värre än någonsin på sista tiden, och han orkade verkligen inte bråka.

"Kom hit Potter", sa Malfoy plötsligt.

"Varför?" Frågade han, och blängde misstänksamt på Slytherinaren.

"Gör det bara", svarade Malfoy otåligt. Var killen helt dum eller?

"Då vill jag ha din trollstav först", sa han bestämt. Till hans förvåning kastade Malfoy omedelbart till honom den.

"Är du sjuk Malfoy?" Frågade han med en röst som gick upp i falsett av misstro.

"Inte vad jag vet, se till att få din sn- f…feta bak hit nu!" sa Slytherinaren argt. Han höjde förvirrat på ögonbrynen.

"Jaja, ta det lugnt…" Malfoy var helt klar konstig.

Han stannade en dryg halvmeter framför den blonda Slytherinaren.

"Så…?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Gå till väggen där borta", sa Malfoy och pekade på väggen längst ner i korridoren. Han tittade från väggen till Malfoy.

"Varför?" Frågade han förundrat.

"Gör det bara", var det enda svar han fick.

Med tanken att de där Narglarna kanske var farliga ändå började han gå mot väggen.

Efter en dryg meter tog det stopp.

"Aj!" Utbrast han, halvt chockad halvt förbluffad, när han gick in i något som kändes som en vägg. När han vände sig om flinade Malfoy skadeglatt.

"Du gjorde det där med mening!" Utbrast han argt, medan han tog sig för näsan. Malfoy skrattade kort åt honom.

"Självklart, Potter", sa Slytherinaren överlägset.

"Varför!?" Krävde han att få veta.

"För att jag inte kan komma ut härifrån", svarade Malfoy enkelt.

"Och då låser du in _mig _här också!? Det var ju mycket intelligent!" han började nästan bli hes av skrikandet. Men Malfoy var så tjockskallig så han behövde väl skrika för att något skulle gå in.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och försökte lugna ner sig lite.

"Och hur, om jag får fråga, hade du tänkt dig att vi skulle komma härifrån?" Frågade han kallt. Malfoy harklade sig överlägset. Hur sjutton kan någon_ harkla _sig överlägset!?

"Det är anledningen till att du är här inne Potter", svarade Malfoy med att försmädligt leende på läpparna.

"Du är ju en _idiot! _Hade du låtit mig gå så skulle jag kunnat gå och hämta hjälp!" Nu _var_ han hes. Och inte var det konstigt med tanke på vem han pratade med. _Orka _bråka?! Man _orkade _fan inte med något annat.

Om du tänker dig att du står mittemot en person, det är kanske en meter mellan er, medan en annan person springer runt er och lindar tyg runt er båda, så det liksom blir ett hål i mitten, mellan er. Sen drar den personen som lindade in er hårt i tyget, så ni dras ihop, som i en sån där puppa som fjärilar ligger i, helt tätt mot varandra.

Inser du hur nära man kommer varandra?

Inser du hur mycket problem det kan åstadkomma?

Inser du vilken Gryffindorare och vilken Slytherinare detta drabbade?

(Tänkte väl det…)

--

Plötsligt var han mer än medveten om hur varm Potters kropp var mot hans. Fan, han kunde till och med _känna _vart idiotens _strumpor _slutade. Hrm, sen var det en hel del annat han kunde känna. Som Potters andedräkt mot hans nacke, Potters mun mot hans axel, Potters… skrev mot hans…

Till sin förfäran kände han också hur gåshuden spred sig över kroppen.

"Och hur fan är det meningen att vi ska komma ur det här!" Skrek han rakt ut, både generad, frustrerad och irriterad.

"Aj, du skriker mig i örat Malfoy…" mumlade Potter med en grimas. Som han inte såg.

"_Jag kanske skulle svara på din fråga_

_Som ju faktiskt rör er båda…"_

"Sa du något Potter?" Frågade han förbryllat, trotts att han mycket väl visste att det där inte alls var Potters röst.

"Neej…" svarade Potter förvirrat.

Misteln över deras huvuden prasslade plötsligt till, och började _prata._

"_Ni som nu står här under _

_Jag är rädd att ni har gjort en riktig blunder _

_Nu när ni härunder stå_

_Kan jag tyvärr inte låta er gå_

_För än ni den andra ger en kyss_

_Trotts att ni varandra hatade nyss_

_Och om någon av er har minsta önskan att gå längre_

_Kommer utrymmet att bli trängre_

_Tills ni löst varandra ut_

_Då kommer fångenskapen ta ett slut!"_

"Va? Vadå _'tills ni löst varandra ut'_? Vad menar den?" Frågade Potter efter någon sekunds tystnad. Korkade Gryffindorare.

Eller i och för sig så visste ju inte han heller vad den menade…

"Vi måste väl hjälpa varandra att ta oss ut…?" svarade han nonchalant

"Det funkar för mig", svarade Potter med en axelryckning som slog i hans haka och fick honom att bita sig i tungan. Han kände den järnliknande smaken av blod i munnen och räckte äcklat ut tungan, som för att slippa smaken. Vilken var ganska korkat egentligen, eftersom det var om tungan han blödde.

"Dä' dä' gjodde ond Podder…" muttrade han och drog sen in tungan. Det kan kanske ifrågasättas om han gjorde dessa saker i rätt ordning, dock.

Han gjorde, ett inte helt lyckat, försök att svälja bort blodsmaken.

"Hrm… hur ska vi göra med… med den första delen av problemet då…" frågade Potter besvärat.

Självupptagen som han var så hade han dittills bara tänkt på sin tunga, vilken – precis som Potter så _irriterande_ påmint honom om – enligt misteln skulle vara nerstucken i Gryffindorarens hals inom en inte allt för fjärran framtid.

"Vaddå 'hur ska vi göra', det finns liksom inte så mycket att välja på!" Fnös han överlägset.

"Åh, så du menar asså att det inte alls är några som helst problem att hångla upp en annan kille mot en vägg bara sådär…!" Frågade Potter, halvhysteriskt.

Han himlade med ögonen. _Så _omogen.

"Men hallå, tänk om jag har en flickvän då!?" Fortfarande hysterisk.

Han _tittade _bara på Potter. Han var väl inte _dum, _heller!

"Okej rå'…" mumlade Potter och slog ner blicken, " men det kunde faktiskt varit så…"

"Visst, visst, och Mörkrets Herre kunde ha varit gift…" svarade han med en röst som dröp av sarkasm.

"Du behöver int-… Malfoy… vad gör du…?" Frågade Potter skräckslaget.

Han hade ändrat ställning, så hans ansikte var precis framför gryffindorarens, vilket resulterade i att Potter var fast mellan honom… och väggen.

"Jag kysser dig Potter, precis som misteln sa till oss att göra…" mumlade han medan han närmade sig Potters mun, hela tiden med blicken djupt nerborrad i Gryffindorarens.

Han kände ett elakt leende sprida sig över hans läppar.

Han stannade precis när han snuddade vid Potters mungipa. Till hans nöje så darrade mannen under honom.

"Inte är du väl rädd för mig Potter…?" Frågade han mjukt, hans röst knappt mer än en viskning. Gryffindoraren svalde bara.

Han beslöt sig för att dra på det så länge som möjligt.

Det här var ju faktiskt riktigt roligt!

Han lät sina fingertoppar glida från insidan av Potters hand, upp över hans arm och axel, snudda vid hans nyckelben, för att tillslut stanna vid hans haka. Han la tummen precis under Gryffindorarens underläpp.

"Öppna munnen", beordrade han lågt. Och till hans förvåning särades Potters innan så hårt sammanpressade läppar lite.

Långsamt täcke han de mjuka läpparna med sina egna.

Potter stod orörlig, och när hans lediga hand oavsiktligt snuddade vid Gryffindorarens så kände han att den var hårt knuten.

Han fick tvinga sig till att inte le när han lät sin tunga glida in i den varma mun han nu var sammanlänkad med.

Potter slöt ögonen. Trycket från väggen bakom honom lossade.

Merlin… Han hade aldrig känt något liknande förut. När Potters tunga snuddade vid hans kändes det som han föll… som om han svävade. Gryffindorarens smak tycktes fylla hans huvud och han blev varm i ansiktet.

Vad var det för fel på honom!? Han kunde inte släppa Potters läppar, hans mun bara fortsatte röra sig i takt med Potters. Gryffindorarens mun var varm, våt och mjuk. Han kunde inte hindra en lågmäld suck.

Potter besvarade inte direkt kyssen, och tycktes förövrigt vara en ganska ovan kyssare. Något han för tillfället inte hade något emot alls.

Plötsligt kände han två händer på sitt bröst, och i nästa sekund staplade han bakåt av kraften i knuffen.

Potter stirrade på honom med en blandning av misstro och förvirring.

"Jag… jag tror det räcker nu…" mumlade den grönögda Gryffindoraren generat. Det tog honom någon sekund att tvinga ner impulsen att rodna, innan han kunde flina elakt tillbaka mot Potter. Inte för att det blev särskilt helhjärtat.

Han kände plötsligt den osynliga väggen bakom sig. Den var inte borta. Trotts att de kysst varandra.

Och han hade en obehaglig känsla av att han visste varför…

--

Han stirrade förfäran på den blonda Slytherinaren som nu satt lutad mot den osynliga väggen. Malfoy flinade inte längre mot honom, det blonda håret hängde i slingor över hans panna och slutna ögon, de nu något mer rosaröda läpparna var lätt särade, och händerna slappt vilandes på de uppdragna knäna. Skjortan med de överst två knapparna öppna, och de grå jeansen som hängde mjukt på Slytherinarens smala höfter.

Han svalde.

Malfoy öppnade plötsligt ögonen och såg upp på honom. De metallgrå globerna glittrade. Grå, med silvervita stänk och mörk ram.

"Ledsen för det där Potter, med väggen är fortfarande kvar", sa Malfoy. Allvarlig.

Han svalde. Hans hjärta slog snabbt. Hans kinder hettade. Någonting någonstans långt nere i hans mage tycktes dra ihop sig, pirra. Hans första kyss.

"D-det är lugnt…" svarade han hackigt. Han kände sig febrig.

Så gick det in vad Slytherinaren faktiskt sagt.

"Va?! Är väggen kvar!?" Utbrast han förskräckt.

Han hade brutit förtrollningen.

Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Det var ju precis det jag sa, eller hur?" sa den blonda idioten ironiskt.

Han fick en konstig impuls att lipa åt Malfoy, men ändrade sig tack och lov innan han faktiskt gjort något. Istället bet han ihop kälarna hårt och höll både ord och tunga inne.

Malfoy betraktade honom någon sekund och skakade sen på huvudet.

"Verkar som vi får hjälpa varandra ut ändå, " sa Slytherinaren och ställde sig upp, "några idéer?" Han stirrade på Malfoy i någon sekund.

"Eh… klättra över…?" föreslog han tveksamt. Det var det enda som kommit upp i hans huvud, och av någon underlig anledning hade han alltid förknippat ordet "rymma" med att klättra över saker. Nu var det ju kanske inte just rymma de skulle göra, men något åt det hållet i alla fall…

"Det är inte så mycket kvar som jag inte kan nå, men visst, vi kan väl prova…" sa Malfoy med ett tonfall som inte på något vis dolde det faktum att Slytherinaren tyckte hans idé var extremt korkad.

Han tog fram sin trollstav.

"Åh var inte dum Potter, " fnös Slytherinaren åt honom, "magi fungerar inte här inne", Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Hur-?"

"Jag försökte förhäxa dig när du kom hit",

"Det gjorde du inte alls, du sa bara åt mig att hålla käften", protesterade han argt.

"_Ickeverbalt, _din idiot", sa Malfoy överlägset.

"Åh…" han hade inget vettigare svar på det. Vilket var ganska patetiskt egentligen. Något som Slytherinaren helt säkert inte skulle protestera mot om han hade uttalat sina tankar högt.

"Nå, hur hade du tänkt lyfta mig?" Frågade Malfoy och la armarna i kors.

"Va?" Han skulle knappast vinna nobelpriset om han fortsatte såhär. Inte för att det var något han satsade på, men…

"Ja, jag tänker knappast lyfta _dig_", sa Slytherinaren och blängde på honom.

"Men jag är mycket mindre än dig", protesterade han.

"Påstår du att jag är _tjock _Potter?!" Röt Malfoy ilsket och blängde på honom.

Merlin, killen hade ett ego större än halva England.

"_Nej_, jag påstår att jag är mer än fem centimeter kortare än dig, Malfoy", _varför _brydde han sig ens om att förklara sig?

--

Högst motvilligt lät han Potter ta tag om hans axlar och häva sig upp med foten i hans kupade händer. Hans kupade, _välmanikyrerade _händer.

_Uhf. _

Fem centimeter hit eller dit, Potter var _inte _lätt. Något han påpekade för den uppblåsta Gryffindoraren.

"Bara för att du är klen, Malfoy", fräste Potterpojken förnärmat, med kinder som blev röda. Till sin irritation fann han det attraktivt.

Potter sa åt honom satt flytta sig närmre den osynliga väggen, något som var ganska svårt eftersom han inte visste vad som var tillräckligt nära eftersom den osynliga väggen var just _osynlig. _Ett faktum som uppenbarligen gått Potter helt förbi.

Han tog några stapplande steg under Potters _enorma _vikt i en riktning som han hoppades var rätt.

Något kändes inte riktigt helt rätt med det här att hjälpa varandra ut. Han kunde inte sätta fingret på det. Något var bara fel.

Som Potter-tillsammans-med-mini-Weasley-fel. Dåligt exempel – där visste han _exakt _vad som var fel. Men i alla fall.

Han repeterade orden som misteln sagt till dem i sitt huvud.

_Och om någon av er har minsta önskan att gå längre_

_Kommer utrymmet att bli trängre_

_Tills ni löst varandra ut_

_Då kommer fångenskapen ta ett slut…_

… _har minsta önskan att gå längre…_

När Potters mellangärde kom precis framför hans blick förstod han plötsligt _exakt _vad misteln menat.

--

Plötsligt stelnade Malfoy till under honom.

"Merlin…" flämtade Slytherinaren förskräckt och släppte abrupt ner honom. Han fick ont i både knäna och fötterna av landningen på det hårda stengolvet.

"Vad?" frågade han, smått irriterad.

Till hans förvåning _rodnade _Malfoy.

Förvirrat höjde han på ögonbrynen.

"Åh nej…" mumlade Malfoy bara till svar och gjorde en förtvivlad min.

"_Vad?" _Frågade han nu riktigt irriterad.

"'Tills ni löst varandra ut', lösa ut… ut… _utlösning…" _svarade Malfoy muttrandes. Han förstod ingenting. Tills…

"Åh…" han försökte få sin hjärna att komma fram till lösningen på ramsan som misteln läst för dem.

"Vänta", började han igen, "Först menade den alltså att vi skulle kyssa varandra för att komma ut, och… ja, det har vi gjort. Men sen, menade den att om någon av oss hade minsta önskan om att… att få… _ligga _med den andre, så… så…"

"Måste vi göra det för att komma ut…" avslutade Malfoy olyckligt. Han förstod ingenting. Han ville ju inte ligga med Malfoy, så varför kunde de inte komma ut? Men, om inte han ville ligga med Malfoy, varför had…

"Malfoy! _Din perversa idiot!!" _Gormade han, vansinnig, när han insåg vad det betydde.

"Jag är ju en _kille _för Merlins skull!!" Fortsatte han, minst lika förbannad.

"Då är väl jag en _bög _då!!"

--

Åh nej. Säg _inte _att han sa det där högt…?

"Va?" Röt Potter ilsket. Trotts att han kände hur kinderna hettade kunde han inte låta bli att vara nedlåtande.

"Om du för en gångs skull kan använda din hjärna och försöka tänka lite, har du någonsin sett mig med en tjej?!" Frågade han surt.

"Nej, men jag har fan inte sett dig med någon _kille_ heller!" Han himlade med ögonen åt Potter. Svärord lät verkligen bara tillkämpade och onaturliga i Gryffindorarens mun. _Så _meningslöst.

"Och tror du inte att det _kanske _kan vara så för att du inte har det minsta med att göra med vem jag ligger med?"

"_Nu _har jag minsann det!" Potter pratade ju som en gammal gubbe! Visserligen en gammal gubbe som hade helt rätt i vad han sa, men ändå.

"Potter, lägg av, vi ska bara få varandra att komma, det är inte direkt något giftermål, eller nått…" sa han spydigt.

"Bara?" Frågade Potter hysteriskt, "_BARA?! _Det är lätt för dig att säga, din äckliga bög!" Skrek Potter argt.

Han tittade bara på Potter. Höll käken hårt stängd. Ville inte visa att orden faktiskt tagit på honom.

Potter svalde. Tittade på honom med ögon som var fyllda av förtvivlan och ångest för det han behövde göra, och ilska över orättvisheten i det hela.

Han kände något knyta ihop sig i strupen på honom.

Potter vände plötsligt bort blicken och släppte ut ett andetag.

"Förlåt, jag-… menade det inte", sa Potter lågt. Han fnyste förargat och himlade med ögonen.

"Och det ska man tro på…" till hans förfäran var rösten hes av sinnesrörelse. Potter såg på honom någon sekund, innan han gick fram och ställde sig framför honom. Varför var det så jobbigt? Varför brydde han sig om vad Potter tyckte? Potter var ju i och för sig den första utomstående han berättat för, men ändå. Det var ju bara Potter. Gryffindorarens rektion borde inte spela någon roll för honom. Alls.

"Jag lovar, jag menade det inte", sa Potter lågt och skakade mjukt på huvudet. Den irriterande klumpen i halsen började göra det svårt att andas. Som en helt rund, len sten, som var tillräckligt stor för att luften inte skulle kunna ta sig förbi den.

"Då ska det väl inte vara några problem med att bevisa det…?" sa han och höjde utmanande på ögonbrynen. Gryffindoraren såg på honom.

"Jag visste inte att du brydde dig…?" sa Potter lågt. Inte retsamt tack och lov.

Han visste inte att han brydde sig heller. Men det här var ändå Potter. Pojken-som-aldrig-sa-något-ont-om-någon. Utom honom. Det var väl därför han brydde sig.

"Jag ska bevisa det för dig", lovade Potter mjukt, la handen på hans nacke, och kysste hans mun. Han stirrade förvånat på Potter, vars ögon var stängda bakom de runda glasögonen.

Potter öppnade lätt hans läppar, och drog försiktigt sin tunga mot hans. Fortfarande halvt i chock greps han av känslan att aldrig någonsin vilja släppa Gryffindoraren, igen. Han hittade dock snart tillbaka till sig själv, och besvarade Potters kyss. Han grep tag om Potters smala axlar och drog honom närmre. Potter gav ifrån sig ett mjukt ljud i protest. Han fick Potter att backa in i stenväggen bakom sig.

Han kände Potters hand strax ovanför hans navel. Den grep hårt om hans skjorta. Som om gryffindoraren var rädd. Eller åtminstone orolig.

Han kysste Potter djupare, mjukare.

När hans egen hand gled från Potters axel till hans hals så kände han ögonfransarna mot sin kind när Potters ögon förskräckt slogs upp. Gryffindoraren trodde uppenbarligen att han skulle strypa honom.

Han släppte Potters hals, och lät sin hand glida ner för den andra mannens bröstkorg, mage, och stannade över i en bula i de svarta jeansen.

Potters läppar lämnade tvärt hans när Gryffindoraren vred bort huvudet.

"Jag tar tillbaka det jag sa, Malfoy…" sa Potter, lite flämtande, "du är en äcklig, pervers idiot",

"Jag vet att du inte menade vad du sa förut, Potter", det var faktiskt sant. Han bara visste det.

Byxknappen gled enkelt ur sin skåra, då byxorna var någon storlek för stor åt Pojken-som-överlevde. Blixtlåset, däremot, fastnade lite på vägen ner, men det lossnade snart.

"Sluta", bad Potter tyst. Han kunde inte låta bli att le. Meningen skulle ha varit betydligt trovärdigare om Potter lagt till ett _inte_ på slutet. Därför – _bland annat_ – ignorerade han gryffindoraren och lät sin hand glida in mellan Potters jeans och underkläder.

Han lutade sig närmre.

"Vill du att jag ska sluta på riktigt så är det här din sista chans", viskade han i Gryffindorarens öra. Han skulle förmodligen inte kunna sluta själv, men av någon anledning ville han vara säker på att Potter ville göra det här.

"Titta… titta inte ner bara…" bad Potter generat och la sin panna mot hans axel. Skulle det varit någon annan så skulle han förmodligen ha skrattat, men det gjorde han inte nu. Han visste inte varför.

Han kunde tydligt känna konturerna av Gryffindoraren genom elastiska tyget i underkläderna och han drog mjukt fingertopparna över honom.

--

"Bit dig inte i läppen", förmanade Slytherinaren honom. Lättare sagt än gjort!

Brydde sig Malfoy verkligen om vad han gjorde, eller tyckte han bara att det var irriterande?

"Bit mig i axeln istället", föreslog Malfoy lågt.

"Gör inte det ont?" Frågade han, en smula andfått.

"Inte så farligt", sa Slytherinaren. Han var på vippen att fråga hur Malfoy kunde veta det, men ändrade sig. Det kändes som en ganska konstig fråga att ställa.

Malfoys hand gled plötsligt in under hans underkläder.

Malfoy skrattade lågt när han flämtade till. Det brände till i hans kinder av genansen.

Om han hade haft tillräckligt med hjärnkapacitet kvar att använda så hade han förmodligen funderat över varför Malfoy gjorde det här med honom, men för tillfället hade han inte ens tillräckligt kontroll för att styra över sina egna armar, som för tillfället var hårt lindade kring Slytherinarens överkropp.

Malfoy slöt plötsligt handen kring honom, och han gjorde precis det som Malfoy bett honom om – han bet Slytherinaren i axeln. (Ursäkta ordvitsen… bett/bet)

Malfoy flämtade till, men den häftiga utandningen gick snart över i ett litet skratt.  
"För en gångs skulle lyssnar på vad jag säger Potter, imponerande", mumlade Malfoy i hans öra. Eftersom hans tänder fortfarande höll ett relativt hårt grepp om Malfoys axel, och Slytherinaren i sin tur ett stadigt grepp om hans kuk, så svarade han inte.

Allt eftersom den inte särskilt oskyldiga aktiviteten Malfoy bedrev strax under hans midja ökade i takt, växte också hans panik. Hans förmåga att känna den, däremot, minskade, och inom en snar framtid var den blonde Slytherinarens rörelser det enda han kunde koncentrera sig på. Hans panik trängdes undan i ett hörn av hans huvud, där den fick växa likt en bomb som sakta närmade sig detonation.

Och en explosion blev det… eh, ja, inte direkt en sån folk dör utav då, mer en sådan som blötte ner Malfoys hand… ganska mycket… hrm.

Han släppte generat Slytherinarens axel och torkade generat bort lite saliv från Malfoys, nu märkta, hud. Malfoy i sin tur släppte honom, och drog hans underkläder tillrätta. Slytherinaren såg generad ut när han vände sig bort från honom.

"Det där borde räcka…" muttrade Slytherinaren en smula andlöst. Han var för upptagen med att andas tungt och stirra på den motsatta väggen för att svara på en stund.

Paniken rann tillbaka till honom när han insåg vad han skulle bli tvungen att göra.

"Du då?" Frågade han rodnandes.

"Vadå jag då?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat.

"Jag måste ju… få dig att komma också", svarade han generat. Nu rodnade Malfoy också.

Slytherinaren muttrade något ohörbart.

"Va?" Frågade han.

Malfoy muttrade samma _något_ igen.

"Prata högre Malfoy", bad han, smått irriterat.

"Men för Merlins skull, jag har redan kommit!" Gastade Slytherinaren ilsket. När ekot av ropet dött ut var Malfoys kinder röda. Någon som han dock inte såg, eftersom hans blick var fäst någon meter längre ner.

Han hade – genom att stirra på det – kommit fram till att Malfoys skrev inte visade på några som helst tecken på att slytherinaren talade sanning, utom att den innan fullt synliga bulan nu var borta.

"Sluta glo, Potter!" Utbrast Malfoy argt, och tryckte, trotts sitt fullt påklädda tillstånd, händerna mot sitt mellangärde.

"Det syns inte", sa han och mötte Malfoys blick igen. Hela situationen skulle förmodligen varit både bisarr och generande, det vill säga om hans hjärnceller inte fortfarande varit alldeles för chockade av det faktum att _Draco Malfoys _hand hade varit innanför hans byxor för att faktiskt kunna göra något överhuvudtaget.

"Det är väl självklart att det inte gör!" fräste slytherinaren irriterat.

"Varför är det självklart?" Frågade han förvirrat. Malfoy stönade uppgivet.

"Man skulle kunna tro att du växt upp hos mugglare Potter, " att denna anklagelse faktiskt var korrekt hann han inte förklara innan Malfoy fortsatte, "Säg inte att jag måste förklara det för dig!?" Han nickade. Malfoy suckade.

"Det ligger en förtrollning av en del av den här världens underkläder, Potter, som gör att… ja, blött som hamnar i dem försvinner…" förklarade Malfoy generat med en gest mot sina nedre regioner, medan han tittade åt precis motsatta hållet.

"Jaha…" varför hade ingen berättat det för honom tidigare? Förmodligen för att han aldrig frågat, det var ju inte direkt något man sa ur det blå…

"_Hörru, vet du att man kan kissa på sig i magiska underkläder utan att det märks!?" _

Nej, definitivt inget man bara sa.

--

Merlin vad pinsamt. Han hade kommit, bara av att få Potter komma. Det värsta var ju att det inte direkt gick omärkt förbi heller – han var fortfarande knäsvag. Bokstavligt talat.

Han drog handen genom håret för att sen låta den stanna på hans hals. Han kände Potters bitmärken, och kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Inte för att förstöra din lycka Malfoy, men väggen är fortfarande kvar", sa Potter. Något inom honom hoppade till lite av Potters uttalande, men den delen blev snabbt nedtryckt av den vansinniga delen.

"Varför det!?" Utbrast han ilsket och rusade fram till Potter för att känna själv. Den _var_ kvar.

"_Jag _vet inte", sa gryffindoraren, som verkade ha hämtat sig lite.

Båda vände sig om och blängde på misteln.

"Malfoy, kom du verkligen?" Frågade Potter plötsligt misstänksamt. Han kände hur kinderna brände till.

"_Ja."_ Svarade han surt. Potter behövde väl inte _gnugga _in det?

"Så menar den här korkade grejen att det vi precis gjorde inte _räcker_!?" frågade den grönögda Gryffindoraren och vände sig återigen mot misteln.

"_Jag faktiskt inte korkad är_

_Din hjärndöda lilla idiot där_

_Men trotts att du förolämpa mig våga_

_Får jag väl ändå svara på er fråga;_

_Nej, det där kommer inte på långa vägar räcka _

_Ni måste båda er längre sträcka_

_Nej, om jag nu faktiskt ska vara rak _

_Så måste du sticka din kuk upp i hans bak!"_

"Varför måste jag vara underst?!" Frågade han ilsket.

"_Ju ondare idioten får_

_Desto bättre jag mår"_

"Jag ska döda dig din hemska växt!" Skrek nämnda idiot ursinnigt.

"Lugna dig Potter, du kan ju inte skada en stakars oskyldig planta", fnös han hånfullt medan Potter försökte riva ner den talande växten genom att hoppa efter den.

"Varför säger du alltid åt mig att lugna mig Malfoy?! Jag _vill _inte lugna mig! Jag _vill _inte ligga med dig! Jag vill inte, jag vill inte, jag vill inte!" Gastade gryffindoraren som verkade vara på väg över gränsen till vansinne.

_Så _hemsk var han väl inte? Eller?

"Okej, du behöver inte lugna dig, men håll käften i alla fall", bad han irriterat. Hatade Potter verkligen honom så mycket?

Han lyssnade i alla fall på vad han sa, för Potter skrek inget mer.

"Men vi ska väl inte behöva göra det här ute i alla fall?" Frågade han, vänd till misteln. Som svar började en dörr ta form på stenväggen till höger om honom.

Han tog tag i handtaget och öppnade dörren.

Rummet var inte särskilt stort, väggarna var av sten och det fanns inga fönster – det enda ljuset kom från en ensam fackla. Golvet var av sådant trä som man omedelbart får stickor i fötterna av om man inte lyfter på dem när man går, väggarna var bara och den enda möbeln i rummet var en bred säng – Hogwarts modell.

Han drog in Potter i rummet.

"Jag tänker övertyga dig om att du vill ligga med mig Potter, är det okej?"

--

För att komma från Malfoy var det där nästan vänligt. Men just att det kom från Malfoy var ju själva problemet. Det, och att han var oskuld. Okysst och oskuld, det första hade Malfoy redan gjort osant, och den gråögda slytherinaren verkade planera det samma för det andra faktumet i följden.

Trotts det nickade han.

Malfoy smällde igen dörren bakom honom. Slytherinaren suckade.

"Okej Potter, hatar du mig?" Började Malfoy med att fråga.

"Inte långt ifrån", sa han sanningsenligt. Till hans förvåning såg slytherinaren nästan sårad ut bråkdelen av en hundradel. Men sen var det borta.

"Okej, _varför _hatar du mig?" Frågade Slytherinaren. Behövde han gå i terapi för att ligga med puckot?

"Eh… för att du är elak, självisk, orättvis, egocentrisk, egenkär, otrevlig, förolämpande, våldsa-…"

"Okej, okej, jag fattar, " avbröt Malfoy förnärmat, "men är jag någon av de där grejerna nu?" Han hängde inte riktigt med.

"Nej", han hade redan börjat säga sanningen, han kunde lika gärna fortsätta.

"Tycker du att jag är ful?" Frågade slytherinaren, och verkade nästan bry sig om svaret skulle bli på den här frågan.

Han tittade på Malfoy. Det blonda håret var fortfarande lite rufsigt sen slytherinaren dragit handen genom det, ögonen var för en gång skull allvarliga, läpparna lätt särade. Malfoys näsa var rak och ganska smal, hans hy var blek, men det passade han i. Hans blick stannade någon sekund vid bitmärkena han själv gjort. Slytherinaren var säkert ganska vältränad under alla kläder.

"Inte fruktansvärt…" medgav han. Till hans förvåning log Malfoy lite.

"Tycker du att du själv är snygg?" Han förvånades över frågan.

"Inte så väldigt…" svarade han förbryllat.

"Är det därför du inte vill ligga med mig?"

"Nej."

"Får jag kyssa dig?"

"Okej."

Han hade svarat innan han visste det själv. Något som säkert ingått i den ondskefulla slytherinarens beräknande plan.

Malfoy la handen bakom hans nacke, och la sina läppar mot hans för några sekunder. Sen släppte han.

"Hatar du mig lika mycket fortfarande?" Frågade Malfoy.

"Nej, " svarade han och skakade på huvudet, "mer", Malfoy tappade tålamodet.

"Men för guds skull Potter!" Utbrast Slytherinaren och sträckte hjälplöst upp händerna i luften och sjönk ner på sängen.

"Påstår du att du inte vill komma ut här ifrån?" Frågade Malfoy ilsket.

"Påstår du att du vill ligga med mig?" Frågade han arg.

"Jag frågade först", sa Malfoy tvärt.

"Jag vill komma ut härifrån",

"Jag vill ligga med dig",

Milt uttryckt tappade han hakan. Den nu obehagligt välbekanta känslan långt nere i hans mage gjorde sig känd igen.

"Va?!" Hade Malfoy blivit _galen_?!

Ovanstående galning flinade brett mot honom.

"Var inte så pryd Potter, mer än halva skolan vill säkert samma sak…" försökte Malfoy få honom att må bättre? I såna fall misslyckades han grovt.

Innan han varken hunnit reda ut sina underliga känslor eller skälla ut slytherinaren ytterligare drog Malfoy ner honom på sängen.

"Vad håller du på med!?" Utbrast han argt. Sen sa han inget mer. Malfoy höll nämligen på att knäppa av sig sin skjorta, och för varje knapp som gled undan, visades också mer och mer av slytherinarens plågsamt perfekta överkropp.

När sista knappen var uppknäppt kastade Malfoy det vita plagget åt sidan, och drog av sig strumporna, innan han helt resolut drog _hans _tröja över huvudet på honom.

Anledningen till att han inte protesterade mot detta var att den blonda slytherinaren stod framför honom i bar överkropp. Och det var förmodligen bland det sexigaste han någonsin sett.

Nej, det _var _det sexigaste han någonsin sett.

Malfoy kastande hans röda tröja på golvet bredvid Slytherinarens skjorta och strumpor.

"Malfoy, du sa att du skulle övertyga mig om att jag ville ligga med dig… jag är _inte_ övertygad", sa han, smått panikslaget. Och det var faktiskt ganska sant. _Faktiskt. _

"Jag håller ju på att övertyga dig", svarade Malfoy lätt, och började knäppa upp sina byxor. De föll ner till golvet med en liten duns, och lämnade slytherinaren i inget utom vita, tajta, boxershorts.

_Okej, jag är övertygad._

--

Han kunde inte låta bli att le när Potter i princip började dregla över hans nästintill nakna kropp.

"Ändrat dig än?" Frågade han flinandes. Potter svalde.

Han klättrade upp i sängen och satte sig gränsle över gryffindoraren.

"Säg till när du gjort det", sa han, och lutade sig fram tills hans näsa snuddade Potters, så förde han deras läppar lite närmre varandra innan han fortsatte ner till Potters bröstkorg.

"Vad håller du på med, Malfoy?" Frågade Gryffindoraren igen.

"Övertygar dig har jag ju sagt", svarade han med ett flin – och knäppte upp Potters jeans. De gröna ögonen blev runda, och den andre mannens adamsäpple åkte tydligt upp och ner när han svalde igen.

Han fick av Potter jeansen och la sig sen bredvid honom.

"De där får du ta av dig själv", sa han med ett brett leende och en nick ner mot Potters underkläder.

Gryffindoraren tittade skräckslaget på honom i någon sekund.

"Blunda", beordrade han sedan. Med höjda ögonbryn gjorde han som Potter bett honom. Det här var faktiskt ganska kul.

Han kände hur Potter tillslut rörde sig för att få av sig det sista av sin klädsel. Och till hans förvåning drog Potter även av hans underkläder. Trotts detta behöll han ögonen stängda.

"Det här är första gången jag gör det här…"

"Med en kille?" Frågade han.

"Med någon", svarade Potter. Han slog tvärt upp ögonen. Gryffindoraren låg precis framför honom. Potter såg inte ut att ljuga. Han skrattade till.

"Jag får väl vara försiktig med dig då", log han elakt. Potters ögon blixtrade till av ilska.

En ilska som omedelbart försvann när han la armen om Potters midja och tryckte sig tätt intill honom. Gryffindoraren flämtade till.

"Tål du inte ett skämt Potter?" Frågade han. Potter svarade inte och protesterade inte heller när han la honom på mage under sig.

Han kysste Potters spända nacke. Road insåg han att gryffindoraren var arg på honom. Potter var inte ens bra på att vara arg! Ha!

"Lägg av Potter, jag lovar att vara försiktig, okej?" sa han och bet försiktigt i gryffindorarens örsnibb.

Efter en stund så nickade Potter. Sen var han tyst. Medan han försökte få Potter att låta.

Han smekte, kysste, och slickade på ställen som vanligtvis brukade vara säkra ställen för att få folk att låta, och en del gånger såg han hur Potter spände någon muskel, men aldrig något mer.

Tillslut så gav han irriterat upp och lät fingrarna glid ner mot Potters bak för att bara få det hela överstökat.

Besvikelsen låg som en tung sten mot hans bröst. Han _hade _faktiskt hoppats på att den omöjligt envise gryffindoraren tillslut skulle tycka om det han med. Men icke.

Det var _då _som Potter tillslut bröt tystnaden.

"Du skulle bara våga göra det där Malfoy", sa Potter. Han stannade tvärt med handen strax under gryffindorarens svanskota. Det dröjde någon sekund innan han insåg vad Potter menade. _Ville inte den pryda idioten ha hans _fingrar _i sig?! _

Trotts detta kunde han inte låta bli att le över att han tillslut fått Gryffindoraren att prata.

"Det kommer göra jävligt ont för dig om jag inte gör det", varnade han. Inte för att han någonsin varit underst, men ändå.

"Det struntar jag i, jag vill inte att du gör det", sa Pojken-som-omöjligt-kunde-vara-envisare.

"Du kommer inte kunna gå ordentligt imorgon Potter", sa han hotande

"Jag tänker inte gå upp imorgon", envisades Potter. Korkat.

"Idiotiska Gryffindorare",

"Elaka Slytherinare",

"Du är dålig på förolämpningar, Potter", sa han och skrattade till.

"Och du är ful, Malfoy", han höjde skeptiskt ett ögonbryn.

"Jaja… kanske inte då " medgav Potter lågt. För en gångs skull valde han att inte reta Potter för det.

"Potter allvarligt, det kommer göra så ont att du inte vet vart du ska ta vägen", kunde inte bara idioten acceptera och låta honom göra det?!

"Jag vill inte", sa puckot enkelt. Han suckade tungt, velade någon sekund, sen la han sig på mage och puttade undan Potter.

"Flytta på dig", sa han och makade på gryffindoraren.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade Potter förvirrat och satte sig upp.

"Du får göra det på mig istället", svarade han kort.

Han kunde nästan höra hur Potter tänkte bakom honom.

"Men… det hjälper väl inte om du ska in i mig…?" frågade Potter förvirrat. Han slog handen för pannan och suckade trött.

"Du ska vara överst, din idiot…!" Utbrast han irriterat, men var tvungen att medge för sig själv att Potters naivitet var ganska gullig.

"Ja…ha…" han behövde inte vända sig om för att förstå att gryffindoraren rodnade. Det blev tyst i några sekunder.

"Vad är det egentligen jag ska göra…?" Frågade Potter tillslut. Han slog sig för pannan igen. Skulle det fortsätta såhär så skulle han ha ett rött märke i pannan innan de var klara.

"Vet du inte det Potter?!" Utbrast han irriterat och vände sig mot gryffindoraren .

"Jo… men alltså… är det bara att… _göra det_…?" frågade Potter osäkert och gjorde en liten gest med handen för att förtydliga vad han menade. Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite – Potter såg så patetiskt förvirrad ut att det var sött.

"Ja, Potter, det är bara att _göra det_", svarade han, och la sen tillbaka huvudet på kudden.

Snart kände han hur en hand försiktigt gled utmed hans ryggrad, stannade till lite vid hans svanskota, och sen hur ett försiktigt finger trängde in i honom. Han tryckte ner impulsen att flämta till.

"Gör det ont…?" Frågade Potter tyst bakom honom. Det gjorde det – lite. Men inte tillräckligt mycket för att han skulle säga det till Potter, den stackars gryffindoraren var tillräckligt nervös ändå. Inte för att han _inte _var det, men i alla fall.

"Det är lugnt", svarade han därför.

"Vad ska jag…?"

"Gör bara vad du tycker känns rätt Potter", avbröt han. Potters finger trängde djupare in i honom.

Hans hjärta slog så det bultade i öronen på honom, han kunde känna varje slag mot bröstkorgen. Det snurrade lite i huvudet på honom, och bilden av att Potter satt naken bakom honom och gjorde precis vad han gjorde ville inte lämna hans näthinna.

Efter en stund förde gryffindoraren in ett andra finger, och han trodde redan att han skulle komma.

"Men för merlins skull, Potter, räcker det inte snart…?" till både hans förvåning och genans var hans röst andlös, och då han väl öppnat munnen kunde han inte hindra en suck från att slippa ut.

"Är du säker på det?" _Är du säker på det? _Vilken fråga! Han hade varit säker på många saker den senast tiden som visat sig att de inte stämde. Bara för att ta ett exempel så hade han varit helt säker på att han hatade Potter. Eller nej förresten, det hade han inte varit på flera år…

"Nej, Potter, men jag tror det…" fick han fram med ännu en suck. En kort tystnad följde.

"Kan du vända dig om, tror du…?" Frågade gryffindoraren osäkert. Förvånad kunde han bara gapa dumt för någon sekund.

"Är du säker på att du vill det Potter? Att göra det ansikte mot ansikte brukar räknas som… ganska _intimt_…" frågade han.

Potter mumlade någon till svar.

"Va?" Frågade han, och stönade svagt när Potters fingrar lämnade han kropp.

"Jag vill se dig…" mumlade gryffindoraren, fortfarande knappt hörbart. Det kändes som om en blixt sköt igenom honom, och den pirrande känslan i magen, som aldrig riktigt lämnat honom, blev starkare.

Utan att veta vad han möjligtvis kunde svara på det rullade han över på rygg.

Potters ofattbart gröna ögon såg mörkare ut på grund av de utvidgade pupillerna. Det korpsvarta håret stod på ända, och kinderna var svagt röda.

"Ska jag…?" Frågade Potter för vad som måste vara för _minst_ femte gången.

"_Ja,_ Potter", svarade han irriterat. Potter frågade inget mer, och väntade inte längre heller.

Hade han vetat vad han skulle kalla ljudet han gjorde när Potter trängde in i honom så skulle han förmodligen gjort engelskan ett ord rikare. Gryffindoraren gjorde ett ljud som förmodligen skulle vara ett skratt.

Han stönade och vred sig under smärtan – något han egentligen visste bara gjorde saken värre.

"Säg… något…" bad han flämtandes när Potter tillslut still.

"_Säg något!?" _upprepade gryffindoraren misstroende.

"Hur i Merlins… " Potter sög in ett andetag när han av misstag vred sig under honom, "… h-hade du tänkt dig att jag skulle kunna _såga något!?" _

"Du balbar på bara fint nu", fick han ironiskt fram. Det gjorde inte _så _ont längre.

Potter gjorde det första han kom på för att hämnas – tryckte sig hårt in i honom.

Dock fick det inte effekten som gryffindoraren önskat alls. Smärtan och njutningen fick honom att stöna högt, medan Potter flämtade till av den – förmodligen – ovana känslan.

"Igen Potter… " fick han fram, " gör det igen…"

--

Malfoys röst var mjuk och hes, men framför allt var det orden som fick hans hjärta att dunka till en extra gång i den redan extrema rytmen.

Han hade aldrig känt något som ens liknade det här innan. Hans andetag var tunga och snabba – som om han sprungit flera varv runt quidditchplanen – hans hjärta dunkade så det pulserade i hela hans kropp, han huvud snurrade svagt, och i övrigt trodde han inte att han någonsin känt så mycket i hela sitt liv.

Utöver dessa fakta så fanns ju slytherinaren som låg på rygg framför honom. Malfoy som var trång och varm runt honom.

Malfoy som såg smärtsamt prefekt ut under honom.

Han gjorde som Slytherinaren bett honom om – drog sig ut, för att sen trycka sig ännu djupare in.

Det dröjde inte lång tid innan han hade skapat en rytm i det hela.

Till en början hade Malfoy knappt sagt något alls. Nu höll Slytherinarens ord på att svämma över i hans huvud.

Plötsligt blev Malfoy ännu tätare runt honom, och det drev honom över gränsen. De kom samtidigt.

Han drog sig försiktigt ur Malfoy, och kollapsade sen ovanpå honom. Slytherinaren la försiktigt sina läppar mot hans.

"Du mosar mig, Potter", mumlade han sen. Lite sömnig rullade han av Malfoy.

Det blev tyst en stund, och han kände att han höll på att somna.

"Vet du Potter?" Frågade Malfoy plötsligt.

"Nej", svarade han.

"Jag tror jag tycker om dig", trotts att han hade ögonen slutna förstod han att Malfoy log.

"Jag tror jag tycker om dig också Draco", svarade han sömnigt.

"Det är väl klart du gör Harry, " gäspade Draco.

"Det är väl klart…"

--

Har du någonsin varit på Hogwarts under ett jullov? För dig som inte har det kan jag berätta att det kan vara det bästa som någonsin kan hända dig…

* * *

Inte helt nöjd med ficen, men det blev någon iaf! XD Har inte läst igenom den så det kan finnas en del fel, menmen...  
Hoppas att ni gilllar den! :)

(Kan kanske komme en forts. om ngra vill det... )

Ps. Titeln betyder "bög" på spanska... heh...


End file.
